


Start of a Beautiful Friendship

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger rides into town, and a new friendship is forged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For Kathy's challenge on the MBfic list - How Chris and Buck first meet?

Buck leaned back in his seat and gave a contented smile as he basked in the warmth of the late afternoon sun. Small dust whorls kicked up and danced in street beyond as the breeze picked up, as if welcoming the coolness of the approaching evening after a hot day. The little eddies caught at Buck's attention, drawing another grin from him as he considered how good life could be.

Two weeks earlier, he'd been the lowly deputy of this frontier town, running errands for Sheriff Janison, and then Janison decided he'd had enough and handed over his badge to Buck. As no one seemed to give a damn who took up the position, Buck pinned that star to his shirt and made sure the town's elders knew he expected to get the wage that went with the badge. Just as he expected, none of them made any complaint, and he grinned again as he thought of the extra dollars lining his pocket today.

Money for nothing, he thought.

Apart from the occasional drunk getting rowdy at the town's only saloon, Buck had spent the past two weeks either sitting in this chair with his feet propped up on a low barrel or making moves on the few remaining single women - and a few of the married ones too - who had not already fallen under his spell and into his bed.

With the sleeve of his shirt, he gave his sheriff's badge a quick polish before tucking it back out of sight beneath the lapel of his coat, his smile widening as he recalled his ma's words.

"Ain't nothing to be gained by advertising that shiny star," she had said. "Trouble will find you sure enough, with or without it, so why go asking for it."

Automatically, his eyes drifted towards the bordello at the far edge of town as he wondered who his ma was entertaining right now. Being the owner of the establishment, she could pick and choose who gained her favors these days, leaving the rest of the customers to the bevy of lovely younger ladies who worked for her. If he were not so partial to their favors, he would have considered those girls his family but, although he had brotherly affection for them, he had no intention of thinking of them as sisters. That way led to ruin, and a lot less fun between the sheets.

This time he grinned broadly as one finger ran along the neatly trimmed mustache that no longer looked out of place. His ma had laughed the first time he left the baby fuzz growing on his top lip but, now, he knew he was no longer a youngster. He was a man, and that mustache gave him a roguish look... and those ladies loved a rogue.

Buck knew he was a handsome man; clean of limb, tall, strong and broad. He was charming too, having been taught his manners from his ma. She also taught him how to treat a lady -- any lady -- giving them the respect they deserved and clamored for from a man. He knew this was part of his secret with woman, knowing how to treat them, and knowing how to please them. Still, his ma said he had something extra, something that drew the ladies to him: Animal Magnetism.

He thought about the job he'd left behind when he took up the deputy position, two years back. His ma had paid him to keep an eye on the girls, listening out for any trouble and removing those men who let the whiskey turn them belligerent. It had happened a few times and he had put his height, muscle and speed to good use on those occasions, earning extra favors from the girls as a bonus.

Yet, despite the obvious benefits, he did not miss that job.

Any further thoughts disappeared as a stranger rode into town, and Buck watched his slow progress along the main street, taking stock of the man. As the stranger drew level, the man touched the brim of his hat in courtesy but, otherwise, he did not pay much attention to Buck. Yet it was a polite gesture that most failed to dispense, one which made Buck sit a little taller in his seat. He liked having a little respect. Buck's eyes followed the man as he stopped outside the saloon next door. Despite being clean shaved and generally tidy in appearance, the man's apparel seemed a little worn, as if the clothes had seen better days. If he'd been younger then Buck would have pegged him for one of those boys straight off the farm, looking for an easier life than the back-breaking work behind the plow.

The cloud of dust rising from the hooves of half a dozen horses caught at Buck's attention and he sighed when he realized the boys from the Powell X ranch were heading in. They came in only once a month, with dollars burning holes in their pockets, usually leaving penniless and bruised from fist fights in the saloon or brothel. Many a time, Buck had taken a hand in throwing one of these boys out of his ma's place. They raced past him, pulling up outside the saloon and leaving their tired, sweat-lathered horses tethered outside under the burning heat of the sun with no water trough close enough to slake their thirsts.

"You boys going to see to those horses?"

Buck stood slowly as he heard a soft voice speak out against the mistreatment of the horses. The stranger had pushed back his pale hat, revealing strands of sun-kissed blond hair that threatened to fall across intense green-hazel eyes. One of the Powell X boys dug a hand through his pocket and pulled out a coin, flipping it towards the stranger, who caught it with amazing precision and speed, snatching the coin out of the air. Only then did Buck notice the studded belt and the holster strapped to his thigh, a colt peacemaker nestling snuggly at speed drawing level. The stranger continued to stare at the Powell X boys, calm and detached... and deadly.

Frank Gabbins had opened his mouth to add words to the _tossed-coin_ insult but they seemed to stick in his throat. Buck watched the grins drop from all of their faces as they mumbled, untethered their horses, before leading them down towards the livery where they would have shelter, hay and water.

"Howdy," Buck said. "Name's Buck Wilmington and I'm--"

"The sheriff."

Buck grinned and stroked his mustache. "You looking to cause trouble, mister?"

"Nope. Just don't like to see good horses mistreated."

"Cowboy?"

"I ain't a cowboy." He bristled. "Don't hold with running cattle."

"Horse rancher, then."

"One of these days."

Buck grinned, knowing he was a good judge of character, and already liking this man. "Got a name?"

"Larabee. Chris Larabee."

"Well, Chris Larabee. Let me buy you a drink."

THE END


End file.
